


Welcome Home

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Implied spoilers, M/M, OT3, Post-Canon, Spoilers, dont read if you haven't beaten the seventh palace and onwards, goro sticks around, in which hifumi joins the team instead of makoto, morgana is around too, otp, post-canon AU, she's still around as the priestess confidant but that's all, spoilers all around basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: The Phantom Thieves welcome back one of their own.





	Welcome Home

The bell of Leblanc's entrance resounded loudly as Akira, somewhat with a shaky hand, opened the door, a cat-like being cluttering around his feet as he made his way inside...

"Welcome back!"

"Akira-kun!"

"I'm so glad you are safe!"

He gave a cheerful grin at Futaba, Haru and Hifumi's greetings as all the girls stood up with huge smiles on their faces - seeing their leader and friend happy, healthy and back with them was... a feeling too hard to describe even for people like Futaba and Hifumi. The two girls who stood up last were holding hands, which Akira noticed and nodded, showing that he was happy for them in his own way as Ryuji's loud but familiar voice burst through the silence.

"Man, it's good to have you back! We were worried that- hey, Ann!"

"D-Don't say that!" the blonde's lower lip was quiring and she looked close to tears, making the noiret feel terrible for causing his friend so much worry and pain, a small smile gracing his lips at seeing how Ryuji - reckless and tactless as he was at times - wrapped his arms around the model's shoulders, comforting her... not that it came as a surprise to Akira, he always figured they had an attraction to each other that neither of them could explain and were always too afraid to just reach out and give it a try... ruffling Futaba's hair affectionately while ignoring her pouting and exclamations at that, he made his way to the counter, Sojiro giving him his usual warm smirk as he pushed a glass of warm coffee his way.

"Welcome back, it was quiet without the two of you." he stated, brushing Morgana's fur when the cat jumped up beside the noiret to be petted by the man. "It's not the same without you around..."

"I knew you loved me." Akira replied with a smirk of his own, taking a sip of the coffee Sojiro made for him with a serene smile, feeling two sets of arms wrapping around his shoulders, his senses keenly telling him that there was a reason the two of them hadn't spoken up in some way, their warmth a welcome change from the juvie room he had, everything he had known for the past few months - he regreted nothing. They were all safe, happy and alive... that was all he, as their leader and friend, could wish for as Yusuke put his chin on top of his head, Goro occupying his other shoulder where there was still some room from their arms.

"Welcome home." 

The brunet's quiet whisper in the chattery cafe that was already preparing for the ensuring party melted like warm honey in Akira's ear as he reached up to brush through his long mane of soft hair that he loved, placing his cup down to do the same with Yusuke, reassuring the two of them that he was here now - and not going anywhere. Not if he could help it...

"I'm home."

And that was that, nothing more needed to be said...

... for all the people now standing or sitting in this cafe were his home. All the special bonds Akira felt with them echoed in his heart, a smile of pure happiness overtaking his lips as he listened to Hifumi and Ryuji argue about where they should go to celebrate his return, Ann and Haru respectively suggesting different places...

... it felt great to be home again, with all the people precious to him.

No one - nothing - would tear them apart again.


End file.
